castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2/Games References
Castlevania series *The Igneas Blade is a nod to the Fire Swords of the Castlevania games such as Firebrand from Symphony of the Night. **The same allusion is true to its counter-part sword, the Glaciem Blade. *The Dark Dracula skin has a similar color scheme to Dracula's appearance in Symphony of the Night (black and red). *Most of the relics are named after enemies in previous Castlevania games, such as Stolas and Alastor. *The Tears of a Saint relic is actually a reference to Bloody Tears, a classic Castlevania tune. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse *The statue that towers over the Book of Dracul in the throne room is the first of Dracula's final forms in ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. ''Super Castlevania IV *The chandeliers in Bernhard's Wing are a homage to a platforming section in ''Super Castlevania IV. *Zobek's scythe in his true form resembles Slogra. *In Revelations, you can find a statue of Slogra right before the battle with Zobek's Lieutenant. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood *Guido Szandor's robe is very similarly designed to Shaft's. Castlevania: Bloodlines *''T''he Golgoth Guard enemy is similar to the Gatling Knight. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *At the beginning of the game, Dracula drinks from a goblet and throws it to the floor, mirroring the scene with Dracula and Richter Belmont in the opening of ''Symphony of the Night. **One of the Paladin's battle quotes is "Die monster. You don't belong in this world! " - the exact line of Richter in the aforementioned scene with Dracula. **Dracula quotes his infamous line: "What is a man, but a miserable pile of secrets?" upon exiting his castle at the beginning of the game. *The Master Librarian is referenced in a few bestiary entries. *The Chupacabras' Shop works in a similar manner to the Master Librarian's. *Alucard's sword, Crissaegrim, is the most powerful sword you can find in Symphony of the Night. *Carmilla's use of a barrier during her boss fight is similar to Shaft's fight in Symphony of the Night. *The White Wolf is a nod to Alucard's Wolf Form. *Dracula can change into different animal forms, similarly to Alucard in Symphony of the Night. *Dracula shares the Mist Form ability with Alucard. *The design of the statue in Zobek's office is similar to the design of the statue that Alucard uses to teleport from one castle to another. *Alucard's Demonic Wings are a reference to his double jump animation in Symphony of the Night. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence *Rinaldo Gandolfi is said to have created the Siege Titan and the Cyclone Boots. *Walter Bernhard is revealed to have been the one to place the curse on the Toy Maker. *This marks the only physical appearance of Walter Bernhard in the Lords of Shadow universe (albeit in puppet form). *Bernhard Metals LTD. is a reference to the Bernhard Family. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow *Alucard plays a very similar role to his classic counterpart in ''Aria of Sorrow in that he is the instigator of the plot of the entire game, all the while guiding his father in disguise. *Both games take place in the modern day. *Inner Dracula plays a very similar role to Chaos. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow *Inner Dracula shares certain design similarities with Menace. Gallery WaitOfAndreasDeWygol.png|The wait of Andreas de Wygol - a diary that mentions the Wygol village from the first game, which is also an indirect reference to ''Order of Ecclesia. Category:Lords of Shadow 2